Information propagation is a popular topic in today's socially connected networks. Presenting minimal and yet most effective and relevant information to users can be easier to achieve if social and semantic networks come together. Today's social network solutions have a powerful social network, but they still do not fully leverage semantic networks to propagate most relevant information to users based on the user's interests. While a number of interest based social networks have appeared and attracted a large number of users, the users would have to switch between social networks to go about various social activities of their interest.